masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Talents
Just a thought: is there any way to get copies of the individual talent icons off the Power Wheel / Achievements? Those would really perk up the talent pages. --Tullis 18:00, 27 June 2008 (UTC) :Actually this might be easier to do with the PC version (which unfortunately I can't run). Anyone? --Tullis 12:47, 14 August 2008 (UTC) Recent addition includes reference to Spectre induction I added some useful information regarding the total amount of talent points awarded for any single character's career. I believe my math is accurate, but if anyone can provide opposing evidence or math, please do so as accuracy and truth are my foremost goals. This is how I canme to my conclusion: I took a max level character and totaled out the amount of points spent. I did this by adding the sum of all talent levels, minus the additional points I could confirm are automatically awarded, like the Spectre, morality, and default levels. Here is how my math came out: 12 (Pistols) + 12 (Sniper Rifles) + 7 (Tact Armor) + 12 (Fitness) + 12 (Electronics) + 6 (Damping) + 9 (Decryption) + 3 (Throw -don't ask-) + 12 (Infiltrator/Commando) + 5 (Charm) + 12 (Intimidate) + 7 (Spectre Training) + 3 (Unspent Points) = 112 points (SUM) SUM - 5 (From Charm, I know for a fact I didn't put a single manual point in that talent) - 4 (From Intimidate, I have it maxed and I did a single total renegade playthrough, so I know that I was awarded 4 points for that category) - 2 (Because each starting character begins with a point in two of their default talents) = 101 points (Grand Total). Now I know the total sounds a little odd -pardon the pun-, but that is what it should be to my best reckoning. I would love to see outside input on this. Finally, I did refer to the fact that Shepard becomes a Spectre. I personally don't think this is a spoiler, since any summary of the game would mention that, but if anyone feels it provides to much information without being tagged as such, I apologize profusely and urge you to remedy the situation. :Shepard is referred to as becoming a Spectre above a lot of spoiler tags; we never worry about it as it's telegraphed practically from the first conversation and happens very early on. : ) I edited the sentence you added for clarity, I hope that's okay. --Tullis 00:48, 22 July 2009 (UTC) :The total sum of the points for a level 60 character, excluding charm/intimidate, is 102 (so the total number of points to spend is 100) - check any ultimate character guide... I think you forgot that you get 1 free intimidate point for joining the Spectres, even when playing a pure paragon character. --DDD I crossed out the calculation above due to the fact that it is unnecessarily convoluted and confusing. The formula for Shepard is as follows: Levels 1-5: 3 points Levels 6-35: 2 points Levels 36-60: 1 point. For NPC's, it is: Levels 1-20: 2 points Levels 21-60: 1 point. This gives a total of 100/80 points from leveling. Also, each class starts out with 2 preassigned points in 2 abilities. For example,a soldier starts with a point in Combat Armor and a point in Assault Rifles. Next, upon initiation into the Spectres, Shepard gets one point in Charm AND Intimidate. Finally, Shepard earns Charm and Intimidate points through Paragon and Renegade actions. Both of these bars can be filled through a normal playthrough, and can be quickly filled by exploiting a couple of glitches. After every playthrough, Shepard's Paragon and Renegade scores reset, but the Charm/Intimidate points remain, allowing Shepard to build those skills through multiple replays without spending any points onthose skills. Saxybeast418 23:00, February 1, 2010 (UTC) :Would someone be so kind as to add that becoming a spectre only adds one charm and intimidate? I tried to and in 20 minutes somebody changed it back. Revuri (talk) 14:26, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Recent Additions Include Information on NPC Talent Growth, Starting Bonus Talents In playing through the game recently, I began a file with the intent to roll an ideal Shepard. As such, I wanted to look into the min/maxing factor of the game. I found this page's info to be inadequate. My first edit was to expand the number of talent points aquired via leveling up. It is true that Shepard recieves a total of 100 talent points through leveling up (Levels 1-5 give 3 points, Levels 6-35 give 2 points, and Levels 36-60 give 1 point), but it is also known that each party member gets 80 points to spend from levels 1-60. I will include the breakdown in a future update. I also edited the starting table of classes. On top of points recieved from leveling and Paragon/Renegade points, each class also has 2 talents that start out with a point apiece. As such, I slightly modified the table to indicate this. Tasks for revision: include the breakdown of leveling point aquisition for Shepard and NPCs, along with the starting point assignments for Krogan Battlemaster, Quarian Machinist, Asari Scientist, and Turian Agent. All done. I need to double check the NPC Sentinel, the Asari Scientist, and other things, but I would say that this page is more or less complete. Saxybeast418 22:47, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Talents total? Doesn't each player class only get four starting talents + four unlockable talents? Not including Spectre/Charm/Intimidate which are available to all classes, are not unlocked (well Spectre maybe), and would only bring the total to eleven (six + five). I'm not sure where the twelve talents (four + eight) number comes from. 03:35, August 8, 2011 (UTC) :There are twelve. Four starting talents, four unlockable talents, Charm, Intimidate, Spectre Training, and a bonus talent that is picked before you start your game. Now the first playthrough, there will be no bonus talent, but once you complete certain challenges which are in the options menu, then you will unlock them. So there are twelve, but the twelfth may not be available initially. Lancer1289 03:40, August 8, 2011 (UTC) ::There are potentially 13, 9 class-specific talents (4 starting, each with a corresponding unlockable, and the actual class talent (e.g. the engineer talent for the engineer class), 3 consistant talents (Charm, intimidate, and Spectre), and a bonus talent. --Revuri (talk) 14:19, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Extra talent points for squad members I was wondering if anyone knew how to get extra talent points for squad members, not just shepard. So anyone know? Short answer: you can't. Long answer: There may be a way via cheat codes and such for the PC version, but I don't know it.--Captainhu 01:40, September 1, 2011 (UTC) PLEASE ANYONE, I NEED A CHEAT CODE!!! :I'm inclined to tell you that if it's not the Shepard that you will import through to ME3 then GameFaqs should have your answers. If it is, don't cheat or break the game as it has already been said this will cause major issues with importing into ME3.--Xaero Dumort 03:30, September 1, 2011 (UTC) THANK YOU! Neutral shock? Where is the neutral shock talent? :Neural Shock is an ability granted by the Medicine talent (see Medicine#Neural_Shock). Elseweyr talk • 13:03:23, 2014-10-18 (UTC)